Digimon Frontier 2 La Nueva Aventura!
by Takumi Kanbara
Summary: nuestros 6 niños elegidos han sido llamados de vuelta para salvar el digimundo y buscar 2 nuevos digispirit que ellos no sabían que existían,junto con los nuevos 4 guerreros buscaran los digispirit y a los/as nuevos digielegidos,pero también se entrometerá el amor en el camino?a que enemigo se enfretaran?


**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que nuestros digielegidos habían salvado el digimundoy ya todos estan grandes y algunos guapos

 **Takuya Kanbara 16 años**

 **Kouji Minamoto 16 años**

 **Izumi Orimoto 17 años**

 **Jp Shibayama 17 años**

 **Tommy Himi 13 años**

 **Kouichi Kimura 16 años**

todos van a la secundaria algunos ya están terminando su ultimo año

y aquí comenzamos con un chico medio dormido y llegando tarde a la secundaria...

OTRA VEZ!

Hermano!-gritaba un niño casi igual a Takuya-HERMANOO!-entra a la habitación y la puerta se abre fuertísimo que casi rompe la pared de la habitación-ups...-le sale unas gotitas-hermano Levántate vas a llegar tarde...como siempre ¬¬...

Mmm... Shinya?...que hora es?-dice algo dormido-

Emm... las 7:40 AM-dice mientras Subía a la cama de arriba-

7:40!-Dice sorprendido,mientras que el pobre de Shinya estaba tendido en elsuelo ya que Takuya lo tiro-por que no me despertaste-mientras se cambiaba de

ropa-

Debe ser una broma!-decía el chico enojado tirado en el suelo-

Takuya se vistió,se lavo,desayuno y casi se muere por comer rápido y salio de su casa corriendo y se choco con alguien que ya conocía

oye ten mas cuidado-le decía una voz que el ya conocía-

lo sient-... Izumi?

Takuya? -le decía la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-como has estado?

muy no te habías ido Italia de vuelta por el trabajo de tu padre?

si...pero regrese,ya extrañaba estar en Japón... me extrañaste?

jeje si... un poco pero no fui el único,los demás también te extrañaron

yo también los extrañe-decía mientras revisa la hora-No puede ser!

que pasa Izumi?-cuando iba a decirle que se le hacia tarde para la secundaria por la ventana les grito Shinya-

Oigan par de tórtolos se les hace tarde,vayasen de una vez!

en ese momento los dos se fueron corriendo a la secundaria,lo que Takuya NO sabia era que Izumi también iba a la misma escuela...llegaron justo a la secundaria,cuando entraron Takuya e Izumi se separaron,Takuya se fue al salon donde tenia matemática,(y debo decirle que no es bueno en matemáticas)e Izumi se fue a la direcció Takuya llego al salón no había llegado la ra de matemáticas,entro al salon y habia un chico medio enojado de pelo negro y al lado su gemelo que tenia una sonrisa de angel

Hey Takuya buenos dias!-le dijo Kouichi con su sonrisa angelical-

Buenos dias Kouji y Kouichi-dijo mientras se sentaba-que le pasa a Kouji?

Nada-dijo Kouji medio enojado-

si claro nada-dijo Takuya-bueno no importa,oigan saben con quien me reencontré?

con quien?-dijieron los gemelos,Takuya les iba a decir pero fueron interrumpidos por la maestra de matemáticas-

Buenos Días Clase,hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante pase por favor-en ese momento entro una chica rubia con ojos verde,kouji y kouichi se sorprendieron por que sabia quien era-

creo que ya no es necesario que diga quien era-le dice Takuya a los gemelos-

Por favor siéntate al lado de Minamoto-la rubia asintió y se fue a sentar al lado de Minamoto-

Hola Kouji y Kouichi como han estado?-le dice la rubio con una sonrisa-

Izumi?-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo-hemos estado bien-dijo kouichi-

mientas que los 4 estaban en clases 2 no tenían y aprovecharon su tiempo libre para salir.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

ahora nos encontramos con un chico de 17... a quien me refiero?me refiero a jp.

el chico iba a la tienda a comprar,ya que estaba iba caminando paso por la estación de Shibuya y hay le llego un recuerdo de cuando fue al

digimundo y conocio a sus amigos

Mmm... Como estara izumi-chan -dijo el chico pensativo-

se fue de la estacion y llego a la tienda y con el entro un niño de 13 años...a quien me refiero? Tommy por supuesto,el pequeño compro unas barra de chocolate de su marca favorita,el niño miro lo que compraba y se dio cuenta de que era Jp,pero no le dijo nada hasta que los dos salieron de la tienda.

Disculpa.-le dijo un poco nervioso-tu eres Jp Shibayama?

Si,soy yo-dijo mientras habría una barra de chocolate-

No te acuerdas de mi?

No,quien eres?

Jp,soy yo Tommy Himi

Tommy? el pequeño Tommy-sorprendido-

Si-dijo alegre-como has estado Jp?,has adelgazado?

Muy bien Tommy,si jejeje-pone su mano el la cabeza-

Me alegro,oye quieres ir a la plaza?

Vamos-mientras comía la barra de chocolate-quieres?

si,gracias n.n

y se fueron a la plaza mientras comían las barras de chocolate.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

ya era la tarde eran las 15:00 PM y nuestros 4 elegidos salieron de la secundaria

Uff... estoy tan cansado-dijo el castaño-

Dinos Izumi ¿como te a ido en Italia-dijo Kouichi con curiosidad-

Me a ido bien-dijo sonriendo-

Oigan por que no vamos a tomar algo?-dijo Kouji con cara feliz-

Ahh! cambiaste tu cara-le decía Takuya en forma de sarcasmo-

Callate-mientras volvía a mostrar su cara-

Me parece una buena idea Kouji-dijo izumi-veo que ustedes dos no cambiaron

nada.

Créeme Izumi,ni yo los aguantaba-dijo Kouichi-bueno vamos

los 4 fueron a una cafetería cerca de la escuela cuando iban a entrar

sonaron sus celulares y una voz conocida les hablo

Niños elegidos necesito que regresen al digimundo-dijo la voz-

Ophanimon?!-dijieron los 4 al mismo tiempo-

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Mientras tanto en la plaza...

un lindo día no Tommy?-pregunto con una sonrisa-

Si...-dijo algo desanimado-

que pasa Tommy?

Ehh... A nada nada olvídalo-dijo Tommy con una sonrisa-

Están bien...?-dijo y en ese momento sonó los celulares de Tommy y Jp-

Niños elegidos necesito que regresen al digimundo-dijo la voz-

Ophanimos?-dijo Jp-

que pasa ophanimon?-dijo tommy-

el digimundo esta en peligro y necesito que vuelvan,tomen el tren de las 15:35 hay se reencontraran con los demás-dijo la ophanimon-

esta bien-dijeron los dos chicos-

vamos jp-dijo mientras se paraba para ir a la estación-

Si...

y los 2 chicos se fueron a la estación de shibuya.

De vuelta en a cafetería

el digimundo esta en peligro y necesito que vuelvan,tomen el tren de las 15:35 hay se reencontraran con los otros 2 niños elegidos-dijo la ophanimon-

Esta Bien,Vamos-dijo Takuya

Amigos mejor apurémonos son 15:25 -dijo izumi-

y los 4 se fueron corriendo

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

En la estación de Shibuya,Tommy y Jp tomaron el asesor y llegaron donde estaba worm(el trailmon que aparece en el capitulo 41)

Worm!-dijieron tommy y Jp-

Mientras tanto los otros 4 estaban tomando el asesor,llegaron donde estaban Worm,Jp y Tommy

Amigos!-dijo takuya con tono de alegria-

Takuya,Kouji,Kouichi Y-iba a mencionar a izumi pero alguien le impidió que la mencionara-

Izumi-chan!-grito Jp-

Como han estada Jp y Tommy?

Muy Bien-le dejo Jp-

Bien Izumi-dijo Tommy-

Mírate Tommy,ya no eres el pequeño que todos conocíamos-dijo Kouichi-

Ajajaja,bueno crecí un poco-dijo algo sonrojado mientras se reía-

Disculpen amigos van a subir o los dejo?-dijo Worm-

ups...vamos amigos-dijo Takuya-

todos ellos se subieron al trailmon y se dirigieron a la estación del fuego,para su sorpresa 2 digimons junto a un patamon ya los esperaban en la estación

el tren se detenía y se abrieron las puertas del trailmon

-Bokomon!-Dijieron Takuya y Kouji-

-Neemon!-Dijieron Jp,Tommy y Kouichi-

-Patamon!-dijo con alegria izumi-

P :Bievenidos amigos-dijo el pequeño digimon adorable

N: como han estado?-dijo neemon,con su tipica voz-

B: amigos! los extrañamos mucho-dijo bokomon mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas-

De pronto otro trailmon llego con otros 4 chicos a bordo,los 6 ya los conocían a los 4 que salían del trailmon.

Hola,como estan-dijo uno de los niños que bajaba del trailmon-

Katsuharu!?-dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo-

Oigan no se olviden de nosotros-dijo un chico con anteojos-

Teppei!?,Chiaki!?,Teruo!?-también dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo-

A pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez-dijo la chica con trenzas-

Que hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo tommy con una sonrisa

Ophanimon los llamo-dijo una voz que los 4 conocian-

Angemon!-dijieron los 4 con una sonrisa-

La señora Ophanimon me mando aqui para buscarlos-dijo al digimon angel-ahora siganmen

los llevare con la señora Ophanimon

Mientra que los 10 niños seguian al digimon angel junto con Bokomon,Neemon y

Patamon admiraban la belleza del digimundo que habia sido restaurada,les traia

muchos recuerdos.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

En El Castillo de Ophanimon...

Seraphimon,es verdad lo que estas diciendo?-dijo ophanimon un poco preocupada-

Si Ophanimon,hay 2 nuevos digispirit lo acabamos de descubrir junto con

Kepyrmon.

Ophanimon que haremos,se lo tenemos qe decir a los otros 10 elegidos?-pregunto Kerpymon un poco preocupado-

Kerpymon que dices? por supuestos que hay que decirles,ellos tienen que buscar los 2 digispirit del Sol y del Oceano-dijo seraphimon-

Si... hay que decirles,-dijo ophanimon media preocupada-los digispirit del sol y del oceano? si no me equivoco esos 2 digispirit son decendientes de

AncientSolariumon y AncientOceanmon,quien sera sus niños elegidos? y por que no aparecieron para ayudar a los 10 guerreros?(Fuego,luz,viento,hielo,trueno,

oscuridad, ,metal y madera)

Eso no importa ahora,hay llegaron-dijo kerpymon-se los diremos y punto.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Puerta De la entrada del castillo.

Como han estado-dijo Sorcerymon-

 **Analizador digimon: Sorcerymon es un digimon parecido a wizardmon,tiene la capacidad de curar heridas con el poder sagrado que a adquirido mediante** **la oracion.**

Sorcerymon-Dijo Takuya-veo que te has regenerado

Si,me alegra verlos de vuelta y de que estén bien,ahora siganme los llevare con los 3 grandes angeles.

Sorcerymon guió a los 10 niños junto con los 4 digimons donde estaban Seraphimon,Ophanimon y Kerpymon

-Señor Seraphimon aquí están los niños-dijo sorcerymon-

-Bien,Gracias Sorcerymon quédate aquí necesitaremos tu ayuda

-Como usted diga

-Niños elegidos los hemos llamado para que vuelvan a salvar el digimundo-dijo ophanimon-

-Katsuharu,Teppei,Touru y Chiaki-Dijo Kerpymon-los llamamos a ustedes también por que los ayudaran.

Nosotros ayudarlos?-dijo Chiaki con cara de "no entiendo"-

pero como podríamos ayudarlos?,nosotros no nos podemos convertir en digimons-dijo Teruo preocupado-

Ahora se convertirán en digimon-dijo seraphimon-Katsuharu tu tendras en digispirit de la tierra-frente de el aparece un digivice de color marrón oscuro y

marrón claro junto con el digispirit humano y bestia de la tierra-

Teppei tu tendrás el digispirit de la Madera-dijo Kephyrmon y frente de el aparece el un digivice de color Verde claro y marrón medio oscuro junto con

los digispirit humano y bestia de la madera.

Chiaki tu tendrás en digispirit del agua-dijo ophanimon y frente de ella aparece un digivice de color celeste y azul junto con los digispirit humano y

bestia del agua.

y Touru tu tendrás el digispirit del acero-dijo seraphimon y aparece un digivice de color verde claro y verde oscuro junto con los digispirit humano y bestia del acero.

Genial-dijeron los 4 niños mientras agarraban el digivice y los digispirit-

Ahora nos ayudaran-dijo Takuya con una sonrisa al igual que los demas-

Ahora vamos a cambiar de tema-dijo seraphimon-

Niños elegidos hay algo importante que deben saber-dijo kerpymon-

Que debemos saber-dijo kouji con cara enojada-

Hay 2 nuevos digispirit que ustedes no conocia-dijo ophanimos

Que!?-dijieron todos e inclusos los digimons-

Los 2 digispirit son del sol y del océano y segun lo que sabemos es de que son muy poderosos-dijo seraphimon mientras los miraba a todos-

Mas poderosos que nuestros poderes?-dijo una voz que Takuya conocia-

Agunimon!?-dijo takuya mientras se daba vuelta-

Asi es guerreros-dijo kerpymon-y llegan tarde!

Lo lamentamos es que agunimon no se quiso levantar,de donde habrá sacado agunimon esa actitud?-se pregunto kumamon

-mientras que unos ojitos miraban a takuya ¬¬ -por que me miran asi?

por que de ti saco esa actitud-dijo zoe-

Oigan puedo seguir?-dijo kerpymon-como dec...-en ese momento fue interrupido-

Ya dejen de mirarme quieren! y ustedes tambien!-Takuya tenia una cara de

enojado-

DEJENME SEGUIR QUIEREN!-Kerpymon grito tan alto que todo el digimundo lo

escucho-

Ya tranquilo kerpymon,-ophanimon lo tranquilizo un poco-yo seguire hablando,su deber es traer esos digispirit ante nosotros para averiguar quienes son sus

niños elegidos.

Esta bien,los traeremos-dijo takuya con cara de lider mandon-

Aqui les devolvemos sus digivice-dijo seraphimon-

frente de los 6 niños aparecieron los digivice-

Confiamos en ustedes niños elegidos-dijieron los 3 grandes angeles-

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##==#=#=##=

Fuera del castillo.

A pasado el tiempo -dijo agunimon-

Como han estado amigos?-dijo kazemon con una sonrisa angelical-

Te extrañe Tommy-dijo kumamon mientras se abrazaba a tommy-

yo igual kumamon

Oigan ahora como haremos para saber donde estan escondidos esos digispirit?-dijo kouichi mientras los miraba-

Veamos,si sus poderes son del sol y del océano,el digispirit del oceano debe de estar en el oceano del sur y del sol...-dijo lobomon algo pensativo-

el sol es como el fuego no? no estara en la estacion del fuego?-dijo zoe-

Puede estar hay pero no lo sabemos-dijo Jp-

Ranamon tu puedes detectar al digispirit del oceano-dijo chiaki mirandola-

Ahora no e sentido ningún poder-dijo ranamon-

el agua y el oceano son lo mismo no? ya lo hubiese sentido-

Si,pero yo controlo el agua,No el oceano que hay muchos

oceanos.

Es cierto-dijo kazemon-

Aun siguen aqui,menos mal-dijo sorcerymon-tomen esto-sorcerymon le entrego

2 digivice uno era de color amarillo con naranja con el simbolo del sol,

la otra era un digivice de color celeste con el símbolo del océano-Estos

digivice les dirán donde estan los digispirit del sol y el océano.

Muchas gracias Sorcerymon-dijo Takuya mientras se guardaba un digivice y le dio el otro digivice a kouji para que lo guardara-

Ahora regresen al mundo humano y regresen mañana

los 10 niños les hicieron caso a sorcerymon y se fueron a la estación del fuego,se despidieron de sus amigos y regresaron al mundo humano alli los

niños elegidos quedaron de acuerdo a que hora tenian que venir a la estación de Shibuya para ir al digimundo. aunque la duda que se hacían

los niños era ¿encontraremos esos digispirit?quienes son los nuevos digielegidos?

 **Holis a todos espero que les guste este fic,es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction,pronto habrá nuevo capitulo !DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! bueno IzumiSky y yo KanbaraFire creamos este fic para los que les gusta Digimon Frontier,Los nuevos personajes y los 2 nuevos digispirit nos pertenecen,los personajes de Frontier le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animetion**


End file.
